Episode 27 - The New Year's Capisce!
The New Year's Capisce! is the 27th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on January 10th 2015. Plot With only one month to go to win the Paradise Prize, Laala catches a cold, which leads Non to nurse her back to her peppy self. But Mirei, Sophie, Shion, Dorothy and Leona plan to cheer the sick Laala up - with noisy results! Summary The girls give the viewers a happy new year message, Usagi appears along with them and Kuma is seen sleeping in a cave, hibernating for winter. In PriPara Town, there is a big New Year's event and Meganii announces a special event to occur, it'll be the one where only one can win the final piece of the Paradise Coord, Sophie, Mirei and Laala are determined to win, until, "A-choo!", Laala sneezes. Laala is home with a fever, Himeka checks on her and leaves the room, Meganii appears on Laala's phone to advertise the Paradise Coord, Non comes to refill the bowl of water for her compress. Laala begins to dream of performing alongside Sophie and Mirei, when she finds fans surrounding her, saying her catchphrase, copying her. Laala wakes up saying "Caspice!" a bunch of times. The next day, Sophie and Mirei come to visit, and discover that Gloria is now working at Papa's Pasta! Gloria tells the girls that since she and Himeka have just been reunited, she wants to be together with her more often by working alongside with her. Non leads them to the sick patient's bedroom, just as Laala is trying to make her way out. Mirei gives her the homework for winter break, which Laala confesses she hasn't finished yet, Mirei then gives Laala her 207th warning ticket, but decides to lay it off for now until school starts back up, Sophie brings candy for Laala, but then falls asleep on her bed. Shion, Dorothy and Leona arrive with a game of go and gifts, Nao comes to visit as well, but, then, the room gets very noisy and overcrowded with guests, Non puts her to bed and tries to get the guests to quiet down. The next day, Laala checks if she's still sick and the thermometer confirms she is fine, but, her sister is not. Laala learns that Non is a huge Faruru fan and decides to get an autograph to cheer her up. When she, Mirei and Sophie go into PriPara World, they happen to bump into Faruru and her Mascot Unicorn. Laala asks Kuma about Prism Voice, Kuma explains that it's a legendary voice only held by an idol like Faruru, he also explains to Sophie and Mirei that only Laala has it. Back in reality, Non is very happy to have gotten an autograph from Faruru, but her second biggest wish is to go into PriPara and watch her big sister perform live. Then, Laala, Sophie and Mirei return to PriPara world to sing and dance to "Happy-pa-Lucky" and Laala wishes for Non to watch her perform. Non happily watches on her tablet as she watches her big sister along with her friends sing and dance. Non is very grateful to have a sister to support in her idol activities, Laala, Sophie and Mirei then wish the viewing audience a Happy New Year, as Laala smiles. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Dorothy West * Leona West * Non Manaka * Faruru * Gloria Ookanda * Non Manaka * Nao * Himeka Manaka * Usagi (in the opening message) * Kuma * Unicorn * Eiko * Love Tochiotome * Meganii Akai * Akai Meganee Trivia *Realize! debuts as an opening in this episode, replacing Miracle ☆ Paradise. *I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou to Shinjitsu no Hazama de~ will replace Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ as the ending in this episode. * This is the third episode to feature a new opening and ending, with the other two being Episode 1 and Episode 14. * This is the first new episode of 2015. * Although episodes are usually one week apart, there was a brief hiatus between Episode 26 and this episode. Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes